Despedida
by Death Hime
Summary: SNSD Girls Generation/Yuri(f/f)/SooSica/ Una noticia obliga a Jessica a confesar sus sentimientos o despedirse para siempre de su cariño por SooYoung...


**Declaimer:** Las integrantes de SNSD, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sí mismas y su imagen utilizada por las respectivas agencias que las manejan tanto dentro como fuera de Corea. El uso de sus nombres e imágenes individuales no representa sus pensamientos y deseos en ningún sentido. Todo aquí es FICCIÓN y solo fruto de una imaginación activa.

**N/A:** Hola... Este es mi primer yuri y mi primer fic que involucra a SNSD... Así que por favor denme sus sinceras opiniones sobre él en sus reviews. Es la segunda vez que ocupo un matrimonio como tema central y personalmente creo que repetirlo ya es un punto menos para mi. No sé que digan ustedes. Dedicado a todas las sones que adoro :)

**Despedida**

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, las chicas habían regresado a sus dormitorios después de una larga jornada. Jessica había decidido tomar una ducha, al salir se encontró con sus compañeras todas reunidas en la pequeña sala.

SooYoung la llamó con un pequeño gesto, ella con una sonrisa se acercó al círculo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Se sentó entre ellas, sabiendo que el llamado había sido hecho por la que se encontraba justo frente a ella, la chica a la que por tanto tiempo había amado... en secreto obviamente, no podía permitir que nadie lo supiera.

Mientras SooYoung hablaba, le otorgaba toda su atención, viendo sus ojos, disfrutando de los pequeños instantes en que sus miradas se encontraban. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en probar sus delicados labios, esa sonrisa que se movía lentamente hilando palabras.

Hasta que las palabras que pronunció la chica hicieron que todas a su alrededor sonrieran y exclamaran de felicidad, todas excepto Jessica.

- Lo decidimos, y finalmente me casaré a finales de este año.-

Todas se acercaron a felicitarla y llenarla de preguntas y abrazos, la emoción se podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos. Por otro lado Jessica contuvo su dolor y se acercó para abrazarla, simulando una sonrisa como la princesa de hielo que sabía ser.

Desde entonces los días corrieron más rápido para ella, acercando cada vez más el trágico día en que sus oportunidades se acababan.

¿Por cuánto tiempo la tuvo ahí? Pudo haber hablado hace mucho, pero su cobardía y miedo la retuvieron y ahora la perdería sin más opción.

Habían sido años de quererla y desearla en profundo secreto, se arrepentía de las miles de ocasiones en las que pudo confesarse pero no lo hizo.

No soportaba la idea de que su SooYoung fuera finalmente de alguien más en todo sentido, que su cuerpo y su alma se alejaran de ella sin mayores motivos.

Se sentía perdida, cada noche era en vela llorando y sufriendo, dejando ir en silenciosos llorosos el dolor que le provocaba saber que la estaba perdiendo.

Acompañarla a probarse el vestido, ayudarla con los preparativos y mantener esa falsa sonrisa solo para estar cerca de ella no hacía más que corromper su alma y destruirla todavía más.

Su ánimo solo decaía y decaía a medida que los meses se acercaban al fatídico final del año.

No quedaba mucho tiempo, solo dependía de ella el que su amada retrocediera, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar, decir las palabras que por tanto tiempo había practicado. Algo tan simple como eso podía disipar por completo su dolor y cambiarlo por la más grande alegría... o por otro lado hacer que sus ilusiones se rompan en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

Era una tibia tarde, demasiado tibia para el otoño que pasaba. Jessica estaba en su habitación, sola, llorando, como se había hecho una costumbre. Sintió unos suaves golpes a su puerta, a lo que masculló un insípido "adelante".

- Hola.- Susurró SooYoung intentando sonreír.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas, sorprendida por su visita.

- Quiero saber cómo te sientes, he notado estos últimos meses que... –pestañeó aclarando sus pensamientos-. Te estás alejando... de mi... de nosotras.-

- No me estoy alejando... yo...-

- No me mientas, tu animo ya no es el de antes, incluso los fans lo notan... ya no puedes seguir fingiendo y no sé a qué se deba... solo quiero ayudarte, recuperar esa sonrisa que tanto adoramos.- Posó una mano en la mejilla de su compañera.

- En serio... estoy bien...- Intentó seguir mintiendo.

- No... No estás bien, has estado llorando, todas las veces que te encierras en esta habitación.-

No podía seguir mintiendo, era ahora o nunca, era el momento de dejar atrás esos años ocultándose tras relaciones con hombres, dejar atrás su cálida amistad que buscaba el amor en ella. El momento había llegado sin que Jessica lo hubiera pedido, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo, si no lo hacía ahora, tal vez no lo haría nunca.

- Verás... hace unos años conocí a alguien, es la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, su sonrisa puede iluminar todo, incluso mi ahora oscuro corazón, su voz es la más dulce, su mirada es preciosa, cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos me derrito...-

- ¿Qué hay de mal con esa persona?-

- Pues, ella ahora... me dejará, me abandonará sin darme oportunidad a confesarme... Y es todo mi culpa, la he tenido por tanto tiempo a mi lado que siento miedo de su rechazo.-

- Si te quiere será incapaz de rechazarte y si lo hace, no es la persona indicada, ya llegará tu alma gemela.- Explicó con brillo en sus ojos, viendo fijamente en los de Jessica-. Ahora ve y dile a esa persona cuanto la amas, no la dejes ir.-

Ante esa petición la mayor solo sonrió mientras una lágrima caía nuevamente, contenida por los delgados y tibios dedos de su más amada compañera y amiga.

- Yo... Te amo Choi SooYoung, siempre lo he hecho y no estoy dispuesta a perderte.- Dijo con decisión.

- Jessica...- Susurró sorprendida-. Yo...- No concretó su frase al ser interrumpida por unos dulces e impetuosos labios.

Jessica sentía como poco a poco su corazón sanaba, como ese beso la llenaba de la esencia de su amada y curaba todas sus heridas. Sus alientos se separaron por un instante fugaz.

- No me casaré, por ti... porque te amo también.-

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, con más vehemencia, mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban y subían de temperatura al sentir las caricias, una de la otra.

Sus cuerpos podían ser uno. Desnudas en esa cama descubrieron que calzaban perfectamente, que sus manos se amoldaban a cada parte del cuerpo de la otra, que sus labios eran capaces de ocupar y marcar cada dulce zona de la piel de la otra.

Jessica sentía una completa satisfacción con los suaves gemidos de la chica bajo su propio cuerpo, y con los suyos propios, con sus manos controlaba ese fino y delicado cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

Pronto juntas llegaron a las más altas notas que jamás hubiesen podido cantar. Estaban embobadas de placer, nada podría acabar ese delicioso momento tan esperado.

- Jessica.- Sintió su voz llamarla.

- ¡Jessica!- Esta vez era una voz diferente, lo que la sorprendió y la avergonzó.

- ¡Sica! ¡Despierta!- Sintió otra vez el llamado, reconociendo a TaeYeon.

Regresó a la realidad, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para conservar en su memoria los inexistentes recuerdos.

- ¡Arriba!- Le quitó las colchas y golpeó su trasero.

- ¡Tae!- Reclamó despertando finalmente, sabiendo que la realidad seguía siendo dolorosa.

- Oye, tenemos que ir todas.-

- ¿Todas? Ya no tenemos nada hoy.-

- ¡Aigoo! ¿No recuerdas que día es mañana? ¿No recuerdas que noche es hoy?- Dijo alzando sus cejas con una mirada traviesa.

- ¿Qué? Yo... ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- ¡Aish! ¡La despedida de soltera de SooYoung! ¿Qué te está pasando estos días?-

- Oh... Es cierto... Voy en seguida.- La invitó a salir de su habitación apuntando a la puerta.

- Tienes diez minutos.- Salió dejándola sola otra vez.

Al verse en esa habitación, sola, sus labios sin otros que los contuvieran, su cuerpo sin unos brazos en los que envolverse, no pudo hacer más que caer en el llanto otra vez, lamentando que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Se preguntaba porque su mente jugaba con su corazón, ¿porque se hacía de pronto tan débil?, no comprendía las pasadas que el amor le jugaba, ¿porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Decidida a acabar con el sufrimiento, se prometió a sí misma que esa noche sería su noche, hablaría.

Las nueve chicas, las familiares y amigas de la novia disfrutaban del espectáculo, mientras Jessica solo se mantenía con su copa en la mano viendo inexpresiva lo que las demás tanto gustaban.

Vio de pronto a su amada levantarse e ir hacia los baños del lugar, que había sido cerrado solo para su deleite. Sabiendo que no tenía más opción de un momento tranquilo para hablar, bebió el contenido de su copa en un solo trago, para darse valor, y la siguió.

Entró al baño, la menor de ellas se lavaba las manos, susurrándose "tranquila" cerró el pestillo de la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Sica!- Dijo sorprendida al verla en el espejo.

- Tengo algo que decirte, es importante.- Inició sin más rodeos.

- Soy todo oídos.- Se apoyó en el lavamanos.

- Verás...- Recordó su sueño, encontrando las palabras indicadas-. Hace unos años conocí a alguien, es la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, su sonrisa puede iluminar todo, incluso mi ahora oscuro corazón, su voz es la más dulce, su mirada es preciosa, cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos me derrito.- Explicó cerrando los ojos para recordar el precioso momento que jamás ocurrió.

- Es una linda sensación, ¿no? Estás describiendo todo lo que siento con...- Tosió interrumpiendo a su amiga, sus oídos no podían oír ese nombre, sus labios no podían pronunciarlo, el novio de SooYoung-. ¿Qué sucede con tu chico?-

- Pues...- La reacción había sido algo distinta a la de su sueño-. No es un chico.-

- Oh... ya veo... ¿Qué harás entonces?-

- Quisiera confesarme, pero... ella... me dejará, para siempre, ya no tengo oportunidad, porque ella...-

- Se casará.- Concluyó su frase, viéndola con seriedad, Jessica asintió, incapaz de verla a los ojos-. Soy yo, ¿no es así?- Asintió con su mirada en las manos de su acompañante.

- Yo... te amo... – La sostuvo por los hombros-. Te amo con todo mi ser y no necesito razones para explicarlo, porque tú eres todo lo que en mi vida hubiese querido y deseado.- Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para luego cubrir sus labios con los propios.

- ¡Jessica!- Se liberó de la prisión de los delgados brazos y labios-. Entiendo lo que sientes, pero... Yo no me siento de ese modo, yo amo a...-

- ¡Ok!- La detuvo antes de que pronunciara ese maldito nombre que le había robado todo lo que en su vida había amado con verdadera fuerza.

- Lamento mucho lo que está pasando... Tú sabes que siempre estaré ahí como tu amiga.-

La vio caminar lentamente, girando la perilla de la puerta, soltando una pequeña risilla al encontrarla bloqueada por el pestillo, soltándolo luego para salir con rapidez. Solo el sonido de sus tacones golpeando el piso acompañó a Jessica.

Llegó el día, se puso el vestido celeste que había escogido unas semanas atrás por sugerencia de ella, se hizo un peinado alto, descubriendo sus hombros, se maquilló para ocultar las marcas que las lágrimas dejaban en su rostro.

Sus lágrimas no caían, se contenían en su interior como puñales que la mataban lentamente a medida que la dulce SooYoung caminaba hacia el altar. Nadie conocía el dolor que su alma invadía, el dolor que nadie conocería jamás.

Y así la dejaba ir, pues sabía que era lo mejor, tal vez pronto, o tal vez nunca, encontraría a alguien que pudiera llenar ese vacío. SooYoung no lo haría.

Era un adiós, para siempre, la dejó ir, vio como sus labios eran de alguien más, como su sonrisa no era dedicada a ella. Su corazón se cubría poco a poco de hielo para olvidar el dolor que le provocaba esa imagen, no quería llorar, no otra vez por ella...


End file.
